powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CarverSindile/Thirteen Colony (Continent)
Crundis: The center of power directly ruled by the 'Thirteen', from their central city of Drakenthrone. Here they have a great tower from which Oldre (nickname: the old one), the eldest of the siblings, can call back the others to the city so they may convene their council. The central city Drakenthrone is known for its great stone (marble) buildings, its festivals, and its people, known both for their hospitality and their belief that they are the center of the world. The thirteen rulers rule this area as a whole in an Oligarchical fashion. 2 metropolis, 1 large city, 3 small cities, 5 large towns, and several villages and manorial estates owing fealty to the oligarchy. Is used for trading techniques, strategies, and knowledge. Castietium: Near to Crundis along an important trade route, in the early days of the Thirteen Treaty this was the most fortified area that belonged to them. It is still so fortified that no one would dare to attack it. Castles and Rooks and Keeps dot the landscape, making those in the Thirteen feel safe, while to the outsiders' eyes it would seem a devastating place to travel through. This Continent is controlled by a Militaristic Monarchy, with the king being chosen by the prowess of his generalship, and his main advisers are all generals. Kevae (nicknamed Kevin) is the current leader of this realm. Whitehall: This is the center of the Magic continents, its importance to the Thirteen Colonies is to provide trained mages and wizards to maintain society and defend it from evil warlocks, magicians and necromancers who would threaten it. Shano (a type of mage shaman) rules as the Master Mage and the different groups of wizards seem to be represented by the various Mage Guilds throughout the towns. This lands capital city is known also as Whitehall for the great white palace-tower which dominates the city landscape. Every assassin and mercenary has some sort of magical power, and they come here to learn how to harness it. Primary Import: All sort of material to build magical items. Primary Export: All sort of magical items. Orders: Magic is a gift that should be studied and used for the growth of the community, not the strength of the individual. Olvene: Well known for its Olives, grapes, and vineyards, Olvene is one of the fine garden continents, and provides much of the luxury foods to the cities. It is ruled by Eivivi (an elf) in a Monarchy fashion and is one of the homelands of the elves, who with their magic maintain the fineness of their yield of crops. The wines here are the best to be found in all of the Thirteen. Primary Export: Olives, oils, grapes, wines, and fruits. Primary Import: Spices, Grain (to help with the cash crops). The southern area is for grain production. Agracia: Apart from Olvene, which makes the finer foods, Agracia is the breadbasket of the Thirteen Colonies. It produces the wheat, corn, and other substances necessary for the survival of the Thirteen and its people. It's landowners come together in a republican fashion and vote to represent their various vassals, however, they are still vassals to Arnon (nicknamed: Noon), who is a kinglike ruler. Primary Export: Wheat, barley, corn, rice, fruit, and vegetable. Chosul: A land of sybils and prophets, this is a mysterious land that few travel into. It is a magogracy ruled by the demon Onifer aka Shadow King. Large areas of the Black Mountains and in Black Oak (largest city in Chosul) and Cadwell (the second largest city in Chosul) saw the Northern silver bullion being one of the most valuable and extensive items being traded east and west from the Chukchi Sea and trading posts in the Matalanim. Gold is exported from Chosul though not in the same quantity (but better quality) as silver. The nexus of trade is through the Chukchi Sea. It is also well known for science and technological advancement. Wyverham: This is a mountainous region ruled by a few sparse vassals under the feudal directorship of Vailyr (harpy), appropriate because as well as Wyverns and various other Drakes, the harpy race is native to his land as well. It has high mountains and deep lakes and is a magically fueled continent, it is somewhat isolated by the sea in the middle of the others, it is easy to get to Chosul and Mercanthur from here, but otherwise else it is hard. Mercanthur: Many city-states dot the landscape of this continent, mostly on its coast with the rest being dwelt on by feudal serfs. Ruled by Letitia Gyfford (twin of Jakys Gyfford), she allows her towns to become filled with mercenaries of all sorts. They come and they go from the Thirteen to places as far off as the Mind Empire. It's either here or Mercatias on which they meet here is where a mercenary can get his feet wet in the dynamics of the Thirteen. This is not only a place for mercenaries but a major trade port where goods come into the continents, this makes it easy for mercs to slip in. Primary Import: Armor and Weapons and Gunpowder. Primary Export: Mercenaries. Mercatias: Another land overrun by Mercenaries, here is where the tougher, more experienced mercs find their way. Many wanted criminals like to hide out here since unlike Mercanthur which has a lot of shipping, this land is further off, and few bother it. This continent is run not through any legitimate government though he claims kingship, Jakys Gyfford (twin of Letitia Gyfford) needs to rule this land as if he were a crime boss, and he keeps most of the mercs in line by making them work for him rather than for more seedy clients, though they are still able to find work. Primary Export: Mercenaries. Ordea: The smaller of the continents hidden between the outskirts and Castietiam. Here the assassins guild meets and sends out its agents in service of the Thirteen. Ruled by Heiwynne (one of the 5 grandmaster), who is the leader of the Assassins guild and the Keeper of the Assassins Keep, she keeps the vassals who are experienced assassins officially in "retirement" in line. It's not uncommon for power struggles here to be dealt with in secretive ways (behind the scenes) or out in the open. Primary Import: Armor and Weapons. Primary Export: Assassin. The continent is divided into four subdivision (guilds): Heiwynne (large cityscape and tall buildings with courtesan guild) fortiter (fewest buildings with thieves guild), fortis (farmlands and large settlements with mercenaries guild), and the miserator district (smallest district with fight club (power struggles happen a lot in this district)). With the exception of the miserator district, these were also subdivided into 12 territories, each one controlled by an Assassin tower. The Dragon Island is located close to this continent. The subdivision are controlled by the other four grandmasters. Danan: A major salt mine and money maker for the Thirteen, the salt gathered here bring great wealth and resources to the Thirteen and the outside world. Donui (nickname Don) is the Oligarch of these lands, he controls the mining guilds here who do most of the work and makes a good share of the money. Danan Mining Base built over complex tunnels that descend miles below the surface. Primary Export: Salt (food). Primary Import: Slaves (to help with the salt mine). Marbledan: A continent known for its marble, it is here the sculptors and artists of the Thirteen can find their resources and training. More mining guild members work here digging out the valuable stone from the vast quarries. Breacria (nickname Breach) is a peaceful Oligarch, who alongside the mining guild leaders, she deals with the needs of her people in their various mining settlements. Mining of marble in the mountains, the mountains in western and eastern Marbledan where a majority of the nations marble mining takes place. Marbledan Mining Base built in the mountain which has complex tunnels that descends miles below the surface. Primary Export: Marble. Primary Import: Slaves (to help with the marble mining). Lupo Manaro: The werewolf continent, it is a place better visited not on a full moon, at least to outsiders. Few towns can be found here as most of the people of this land are congregated in the main city of Fenrir, ruled by Ornon (chosen one), who is lord of all Werewolf's. He rules them harshly but justly, and most of the inhabitants of this continent respect him for it. Category:Blog posts